Casualidades
by Ailan.Leben
Summary: La celebración de un simple cumpleaños se volverá algo mas. Música, insinuaciones y sexo son las cosas que les espera a las hermana Sato al conocer un par de chicos que de tímidos no tiene nada.   KAT-TUN - Kamenashi Kazuya&Tanaka Koki


ESTE FIC ESTA DEDICADO A MI ANEGO-BAKA! 3

( Naomi y Hinata Sato me pertenecen :D )

Tanaka Koki y Kamenashi Kazuya son parte del grupo J-POP KAT-TUN!

(No esta permitido tomar esta historia sin consultarme antes!... no sean barsas!)

Hace dos años que ambas se habían ido a vivir a Tokio, con altas expectativas de encontrar trabajo. Naomi había estudia traducción interprete, por lo cual postulo a varias embajadas y algunas agencias de música, en cambio Hinata su pequeña hermana había estudiado diseño grafico, ansiosa de trabajar con algún mangaka o alguna imprenta, dejo algunos curriculum y también junto con su hermana dejo algunos en las mismas agencias de música.

Ambas ya con trabajo estable en una famosa agencia de música, ganaban lo suficiente como para darse lujos todos los meses, como para comprarse juegos de video o salir a comer.

Era el cumpleaños 21 de Naomi , por lo cual quería pasar un día tranquilo en casa y quizás recibir algunas visitar de sus amigos y comer de esa rica torta que su hermana Hinata le había comprado, pero no fue así, su querida hermana la arrastro hasta un pub, donde pasarían la noche bailando y celebrando.

Naomi y Hinata pasaron todo el día arreglándose para pasarla bien y de pasadita hacer algunas conquistas por ahí, Naomi tenía el pelo largo y azabache, esa noche lo traía suelto, se maquillo sutilmente los ojos, con una polera blanca la cual dejaba escaparse un hombro y una falda negra no muy corta y unos tacos no muy altos tampoco (para no caerse o torcerse un tobillo), Hinata en cambio tenía el pelo corto azabache, también lo llevaba suelto (milagro, cosa muy rara en ella, siempre lo llevaba tomado) y al igual que su hermana se maquillo sutilmente los ojos, se puso una polera a tiras color blanca y unos pantalones pitillo negro el cual resaltaba su trasero (cosa que odiaba, pero era el cumpleaños de su amada hermana y para pasarla bien había que hacer sacrificios a veces), por petición de su hermana se puso tacos ( estuvo toda la semana ensayando con ellos para no tener ningún altercase), una vez listas partieron al pub llamado "Lips", una vez ahí la música ensordecedora fue lo primero en recibirlas y mucha gente en la pista bailando de manera provocativa y lujuriosa, Hinata miro a Naomi con una sonrisa a la cual le acompaño un grito : ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Anego-sama!

(EN OTRA PARTE TOKIO)

Se escucha como se corta el agua de una ducha, de la cual sale un hombre con un toso bastante trabajado envuelto en una toalla, eran recién las 9.30, lo iban a pasar a buscar como a las 10.00 asique se alisto (no era que se demorara mucho, pero no le gustaba hacer esperar), una camisa negra simple y pantalones del mismo color y sus zapatos iguales. Su cabello café oscuro semi-corto estaba mojado aun, asique tomo la toalla, lo revolvió un poco y quedo perfecto, suena el timbre el toma la toalla y la deja en el baño y se dirige a la puerta, una vez abierta mira a su amigo y lo invita a pasar, todavía tenía que arreglar unas cosas de la casa, el hace caso omiso y entra.

-OI!.. Kame si te demoras no podremos entrar al pub…

- Si no fueras tan impaciente por el simple hecho que quiere ir a solo ligar, podrías ir solo o a verte llevado a Jin

Ambos se miraron, estaban cansados después de una gira por todo Japón y ahora solo querían divertirse, no era hora de pelear.

-Koki, ¿adónde iremos esta vez?

-A un nuevo pub que abrieron, se llama "Lips", hoy es su inauguración asique si quieres ir vámonos ya… Kame-chan!

Volvieron a cruzar miradas y sonrieron, sabían que esta noche seria divertida, además de música habría chicas y si había chicas eso significaba diversión en grande. Ambos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al Pub.

(EN EL PUB)

Naomi y Hinata estaban bailando en el centro de la pista, sonaba la música y ambas se movían robando varias miradas de varios hombres las cuales las miraban de distintos lugares con pensamientos no muy decentes.

(Cambio de música… Abracadabra-BEG)

Ambas se miraron y empezaron a bailar, moviéndose muchos más provocativos que antes, a la vez que bailaban cantaban. Una vez terminada la canción se dirigieron al bar, cansadas y muy animadas bebieron hasta el fondo. Hinata muy feliz por ver a su hermana así le grito:

-¡Feliz cumpleaños anego-baka!

- Gracias Hinata, ¡nunca pensé que me divertiría tanto!, además hay muchos chicos guapos y todos nos miran

-enserio? No me había fijado (mentira), creo que tendremos que seguir haciendo que nos miren.

Una vez más Hinata tomo a su hermana y se la llevo a la pista de baile.

(EN OTRO LUGAR DE PUB)

Ambos chicos entraron al pub, se dirigieron al bar para pedir algo, una vez hay divisaron a varias posibles candidatas para pasar la noche y quizás tener algo mas, Kame ( nuestro chico de cabello café) diviso a varias, pero todas venían acompañadas, lo mismo Koki, pidieron otro trago y volvieron a mirar, en eso Hinata se acerca al bar, varios metros lejos de ellos, Koki la sigue con la mirada, atractiva y qué decir de ese trasero, apoyada solo con los antebrazos en la barra dejando a la vista su trasero, Koki había encontrado ya a su presa, pero no venia sola, otra mujer se le acerco (Naomi) y la ayudo con los tragos, Kame que estaba observando también la situación, la chica de los pantalones no estaba para nada mal, pero las piernas de su amiga lo estaban matando, eran largas y se veían fuertes, y su falda negra dejaba mucho para la imaginación, no le sorprendía de que fueran las más deseadas esa noche. Ambos se miraron y no fue necesario decirlo con palabras, cada uno tenía su presa: Koki tomaría a Hinata y Kame a Naomi.

(Cambio de música… Super Girl-Super Junior)

Naomi y Hinata ya en la pista de baile, bailando al ritmo de la música, moviéndose muy provocativas, se reían, cantaban, era la mejor noche que habían tenido desde hace mucho, Naomi le aviso a su hermana que debía ir al baño y que la dejaría sola por un segundo, Hinata asintió y se encontrarían en la escalera que daba al segundo piso, Naomi se fue dejando sola a Hinata, la cual estaba de lo feliz bailando, pero sentía que alguien la estaba observando asique decidió ir a esperar a su hermana en el lugar de encuentro si Nantes ir por un trago, en el bar Hinata estaba sentada tranquila tomando su trago cuando un tipo X le metió conversación:

-Hola guapa, que haces tan solita por aquí?

- Espero a mi hermana,( sin despegar su vista del vaso)

-Porque no vienes conmigo? ( ese tipo estaba ebrio)

- Sera mejor que no, quizás por tu estado de ebriedad ni siquiera llegaras a segunda base (con una sonrisa ahora en el rostro)

- que dijiste perra!, no te hagas la santa ahora después de estar moviendo el culo todo este tiempo, crees que no te vi? (Tomándola con la fuerza del antebrazo)

-Suéltame imbécil! (tratando de zafarse)

(Otra voz aparece y toca al tipo por el hombro)

-Sera mejor que la sueltes si no quieres tener problemas (Koki lo miraba serio y listo para golpearlo si era necesario)

Hinata lo miro atónita, el tipo X la soltó y se fue, Koki la miro y se fue, Hinata se levanto deprisa y lo llamo:

-Gracias por salvarme (tomando su antebrazo con la otra mano para sobarse el dolor)

- Te duele mucho? (Pregunto Koki, señalando su antebrazo enrojecido por el apretón)

Hinata le asintió y Koki le tomo el brazo y beso la parte enrojecida, provocándole un escalofrió a la pelinegra, la miro provocativamente y le invito a bailar.

(EN EL BAÑO DEL PUB)

Naomi estaba por salir cuando en eso entra dos hombres, no alcanzo ni siquiera a provocar un sonido cuando estaba acorralada en la pared por aquellos hombres, estaba asustada, pero lograba escuchar lo que hablaban:

-Esa perra me las va a pagar, además no venia sola también venia con ella, y si mal no recuerdo ambas movían el culo que era imposible no mirarlas

-sii!, no dudo que todos los hombres del pub quieran cogérselas (Sonrió con malicia el otro hombre)

Naomi estaba muy asustada, pero de repente analizo todo lo que le habían dicho, la otra perra?, estaban hablando de Hinata?, quizás le había pasado algo mientras ella no estaba.

-Disculpen, pero mi hermana no es ninguna perra y con su permiso (Corrió a los 2 hombres y pretendía irse cuando…)

- Adonde crees que vas, crees que dejaríamos ir a alguien tan sexy como tú, suéñalo (Tomándola del brazo muy fuerte que le dolía)

-Déjenme imbéciles! (Pataleando y lanzando golpes)

-Ambas perras son iguales y sus boquitas son igual de finas, no importa me gustan mejor así (Volvió a tirar contra la pared)

Naomi cerró los ojos y sintió que alguien entro, solo escucho golpes y nada más, cuando los abrió, un chico de cabellos cafés estaba parado mirándola, Naomi se sonrojo por su intensa mirada, pero aun así s ele acerco.

-Gracias por salvarme, pensé que me iban a violar (dijo sonriendo)

- no hay de qué, pero creo que deberías recompensarme… (le dijo mirándola fijo)

- no tengo suficiente dinero aquí, pero puedo pagarte (mirándolo muy inocente, cosa que Kame le pareció encantador)

-No quiero dinero (dijo acorralándola de nuevo en la misma pared de antes)

Naomi lo sintió muy cerca de ella, que le costaba respirar, su olor era dulce y masculino, perdió los sentidos por culpa de eso, cuando sintió que él estaba en su cuello volvió a la realidad.

-Te quiero a ti… (Con voz ronca en su cuello muy ceca de su oído)

Naomi provoco un inaudible gemido, el cual solo Kame escucho, el se separo de ella y le tendió la mano para salir del baño.

-Soy Kamenashi Kazuya y tú? (con una sonrisa muy sexy)

-Sato Naomi (con un leve sonrojo)

(EN LA PISTA DE BAILE)

Koki y Hinata bailan al ritmo de la música, la pelinegra no podía negar lo sexy que estaba el chico, por lo cual no podía mirarlo a los ojos, mucha vergüenza junta, Koki la miraba entretenido, sabía que estaba nerviosa, por eso la tomo por la cintura y la cerco hacía el, sus ojos se encontraron por uno segundo (para Hinata fue una eternidad), Koki acotaba la distancia para besarla y… algo empezó a vibrar en su pantalón, contesto de mala gana, sin soltar a Hinata de su agarre, una vez que colgó la miro.

-Mi amigo esta con tu hermana…

-Qué?, Naomi está bien le paso algo? (Soltándose del agarre de Koki)

- Si quieres vamos donde están ellos… (la miro de pies a cabeza, maldecía para sus adentro lo buen que estaba y bendecía a que invento esos pantalones)

- ya! (preocupada por saber si su hermana le había pasado algo y si se encontraba bien)

Hinata iba a empezar a partir con dirección hacia su hermana, cuando Koki la volvió a tomar por la cintura acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

-Antes de ir, ¿en que estábamos? (la miro muy sexy y la beso)

Hinata no podía creerlo, ese hombre sensual del cual no sabía su nombre, pero la había salvado, la estaba besando y era muy bueno en ello. Enredo sus dedos en el cabello del, el simple beso paso a ser apasionado y demandante, solo se separaron cuando hubo la necesidad de tomar aire (maldito aire interfiriendo en las mejores partes), una vez separados de aquel salvaje beso , s ele acerco al odio y muy ronco le hablo.

-Ahora vamos, antes que te haga otras cosas…

Hinata solo asintió, pero antes de partir Koki se detuvo en seco y la miro de nuevo.

-Soy Tanaka Koki, pero puedes decirme Koki y tú?

- Sato Hinata, un gusto Koki (eso ultimo se lo dijo en el oído provocándole un escalofrió a Koki)

Hinata se encamino donde su hermana, pero simple bajo la atenta mirada de Koki, este la siguió con la mirada y no pudo evitar mirar su trasero y bendecir a los que lo hicieron, de algo estaba seguro Koki, de que se iba a divertir mucho esta noche y esa chica lo iba a acompañar.

(ZONA DE DESCANSO DEL PUB)

Naomi y Kame están sentados conversando y tomando algunos tragos, cuando en eso Hinata se abalanza sobre Naomi.

-Anego-baka!, ¿estás bien?, alguien te toco!, te duele algo?

Detrás de Hinata venia Koki, el cual se sentó a otro lado de Kame y miraron la escena, si Hinata no tuviera el pelo corto, las dos serian exactamente iguales, por alguna excepciones (trasero!)

Naomi solo respondía las preguntas de su hermana y la abrazaba, una vez que Hinata la dejo de bombardear de preguntas miraron a los chicos que las miraban muy divertidos, Hinata miro al chico de cabello café y entendió todo.

-Naomi yo iré a bailar con Koki, nos vemos después ok?, y Feliz cumpleaños (le planto un beso en la mejilla y se fue con Koki).

Una vez que Hinata se fue, Kame miro fijo a Naomi y viceversa.

-No sabía que estabas de cumpleaños… (Le dijo acortando la distancia entre ambos).

-nunca te lo dije… (Lo miraba fijo y también acortando la distancia)

- creo que ya sé que te daré de cumpleaños, pero solo si estás de acuerdo…

-Qué es? (Pregunto muy inocente Naomi, poniendo su dedo sobre el pecho del chico dibujando círculos).

Ante ese gesto de Naomi, que no paso desapercibido para Kame, la tomo y la sentó encima del, provocando que Naomi se pusiera muy nerviosa.

-pero primero págame lo que me debes… (Con una mirada muy sexy y voz muy ronca)

Naomi se le acerco y lo beso, Kame empezó tocarle las piernas provocando que Naomi gimiera para sus a dentro, sabía que la estaba enloqueciendo sino no gemiría de ese modo.

Naomi estaba en otro mundo, las mano de Kame la volvían loca, era como si supiera cuáles eran sus puntos débiles, además de la manera exquisita que besaba, el beso se volvió más salvaje y al temperatura comenzó a subir y Kame noto que algo le empezó a doler en la entrepierna, cosa que noto Naomi, se separaron por falta de aire (Fuck you Air!), la mirada de Kame había cambiado ahora la miraba con lujuria, se levanto y se la llevo fue del pub, Naomi solo lo seguía, llegaron a un auto deportivo negro, el cual Naomi subió y una vez Kame adentro partieron con dirección a la casa de Kame, en el camino telefoneo a Koki informándole sobre la situación, pero no explícitamente y colgó, miro a Naomi y le toco la pierna hasta llegar a su centro, provocando un gemido de parte de ella, con una sonrisa altanera siguió su labor de tocarla, mientras pensaba que durante la noche se escucharían muchos de esos gemidos, se aseguraría de no dejarla dormir en toda la coche.

(EN EL PUB)

(Cambio de canción Mirotic-Tohoshinki)

Hinata y Koki en la pista de baile, la pelinegra bailaba muy sexy, cosa que no paso desapercibida para él, se le acerco y la tomo por detrás, dejando el trasero de Hinata muy cerca de su entrepierna, cosa que agradeció por todos los cielos. La música continuaba y Hinata se seguía moviendo provocativamente, volviendo loco a Koki, este se pego mas a ella y le levanto la polera para poder tocarle su abdomen, cosa que sorprendió a Hinata y se puso muy nerviosa, Koki se acerco a su oído con voz ronca le dijo.

-No sabía que tenias un tatuaje aquí abajo (Tocando la parte baja de su espalda muy cerca del inicio de su trasero)

-No me gusta presumirlo mucho (Totalmente entregada a sus caricias)

-Interesante… (Ahora con sus manos en su abdomen subiendo y bajando, robándole algunos gemidos)

Koki volteo a Hinata, todavía la sujetaba por la cintura, la apretó contra él, provocando un gemido de Hinata, Koki acorto la distancia entre ambos y… volvió a vibrar ese maldito celular, lo contesto de mala gana y colgó, miro a Hinata quien tenía un leve sonrojo, cosa que la hacía ver más apetecible que antes, incluyendo que ahora tenía un tatuaje en dicha parte que se moría por tocar.

Hinata miro con cara inocente y acorto la distancia entre ambos.

-No me hagas esperar tanto…Ko-ki-kun…

Koki la miro perplejo, nunca pensó que lo llamaría así, provocándole un escalofrió muy placentero el cual empezó a despertar algo en su entrepierna, la apretó mas contra el provocando que gimiera más alto.

-Creo que tendremos que terminar esto en otro lugar (La tomo del mentón y la beso, un beso tan apasionado que les costo terminarlo)

Koki tomo a Hinata y se la llevo a fuera del pub, la metió dentro de un deportivo rojo, antes de partir la cerco hacia él, bajando la mano la mano por su espalda, provocando varios gemido, mientras que con la otra mano le toca un seno, una vez que llego a su trasero, gimió junto con ella, nunca pensó que un trasero lo excitara tanto.

Hinata levanto la mirada, estaba totalmente sonrojada, con inocencia en los ojos miro fijo a Koki pidiendo más, Koki oficialmente esta excitado y su entrepierna comenzaba a doler y tenía que hacer algo pronto.

-Sabes que si pones esa cara tendrás que afrontar las consecuencias… (Trataba de sonar lo más calmado posible para no cogerla dentro del auto)

-Me gusta terminar lo que termino (Su voz sonó extremadamente sexy)

-Bueno, entonces prepárate, porque hare que ardas de pasión… (Tocando su trasero)

Encendió el auto, dirección: Casa Koki.

(…AL DIA SIGUIETE…)

(CASA KAME)

Naomi, acurrucada en su cama, tomo la almohada y se enterró en ella llegando a su nariz un olor dulce, se estiro y se tapo con sus sabanas azules hasta las orejas…

-Esperen, yo no tengo sabanas azules (Levantándose de golpe de la cama)

-¿Dónde estoy?... (Estirándose de nuevo, sintió una pequeña brisa en su cuerpo…)

-Porque estoy desnuda! (Tapándose todo lo que podía con las sabanas)

Naomi se levanto y fue cuando escucho el sonido de una ducha prendida, al parecer alguien se estaba duchando, tomo su ropa sin ponerse el sostén, una vez vestida fue por sus zapatos y cuando se estaba agachando para recogerlos, sintió que alguien la tomaba por la cintura.

-¿A dónde crees que vas pequeña conejita? (Kame estaba detrás de ella y envuelto en una toalla, al parecer estaba recién salido de la ducha)

-Aahh… Kamenashi-san que haces…Aah! (Gimió cuando sintió la mano intrusa por su falda, muy cerca de su centro)

-Dime solamente Kame y porque estas vestida, me gusta más cuando estas sin ella… (Quitándole la ropa de un tirón)

Kame… (Estaba solo con su tanga negra, se cubrió los senos para que no la viera)

Kame alzo a Naomi y la llevo a la cama, si antes quitarse la toalla quedando totalmente desnudo.

-¿Estas lista para otra ronda, conejita? (con media sonrisa, mirada seductora y todo el cuerpo sobre Naomi)

(CASA KOKI)

Hinata esta tendida sobre el torso de un hombre el cual huele muy bien, se mueve incomoda una y otra vez, hasta que un brazo fuerte la toma por la cintura, provocando cierto placer en Hinata, se volvió mover y esta vez es alzada encima de aquel firme torso en el cual estaba ella recostada.

-Si te sigues moviendo así, tendré que castigarte… (Le dijo Koki aun con Hinata encima de él quedándose dormido)

Hinata seguía encima de Koki con un agarre fuerte, lo cual le incomodaba, sus senos se aplastaban contra el pecho firme de él, provocándole cierto placer y dolor. Por unos segundos Hinata se fijo en el hombre que la tenia presa encima de él, tenía el pelo negro, largo adelante y corto atrás, su cuerpo bien formado y duro y dos pequeños lunares decoraban su nariz, se quedo embobada mirándolo, cuando por descuido se movió, provocando que Koki se moviera también, pero sin soltarla. Hinata lo seguía mirando sin perderse ningún detalle de su cuerpo o rostro hasta que…

-No sabía que era tan interesante y te dije que no te movieras tanto… (Koki ahora estaba despierto y aparecer alguien más lo estaba, Hinata sentía algo duro que chocaba contra su muslo)

Hinata gimió un sonido inaudible que solo llego a los oídos de Koki, se veía hermosa, totalmente desnuda encima suyo, su cabello corto negro y sus ojos cafés que parecían un par de pozos oscuros, se quedo observándola.

-Koki… (Hinata estaba totalmente sonrojada por la reacción de aquel hombre)

No reacciono de inmediato, estaba concentrado en otras cosas, como en la erección que tenia debajo de Hinata, que lo estaba matando.

-Dime… (Se controlo todo lo que pudo para no lanzarse encima de ella y hacerla suya, otra vez…)

-¿Donde está el baño?… (Todavía sonrojada, por la condición en la que estaba Koki y era simplemente culpa de ella)

-Por el pasillo a la izq… (Hinata se había movido, provocando una ola de placer en Koki)

Koki junto fuerzas y libero a Hinata la cual se paro lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo al baño, lo único que pudo ver fue ese magnífico trasero y su tatuaje. Una vez que Hinata se fue al baño Koki se levanto, no podía creer que a las 9.00 AM estuviera ya excitado, se levanto de la cama con dirección al baño, quizás otra ronda no le vendría nada de mal y menos si era en el baño.

(CASA KAME)

Dentro de la pieza de Kame solo se escuchan gemidos y gruñidos, Kame estaba encima de Naomi, se besaban de manera salvaje, como si de su vida dependiera ese beso, Kame bajo una mano a un seno de Naomi y lo comenzó a masajear, de su boca paso a su cuello el cual lamio y beso, Naomi gimió de placer al sentir una mano en uno de sus senos, después la acompaño otra, Kame dejo el cuello para bajar por su pecho hasta sus senos donde los lamio y mordió un poco, Naomi volvió a gemir pero esta vez con más fuerza, Kame siguió bajando hasta su abdomen, el cual dejo besos húmedos hasta que llego al centro, la tomo de las caderas y comenzó a lamer esa parte que tanto deseaba, Naomi ahora sí que perdió la noción del tiempo y espacio, como alguien podía volverla loca, con una simple lengua su mundo se desmoronaba en mil pedazos.

Kame estaba en lo suyo, Naomi gemía cada vez más fuerte, dejo de usar la lengua y la remplazo por dos dedos, los cuales terminaron la labor haciendo que Naomi llegara al Primer orgasmo de la mañana, subió hasta su labios y a viste de ella, se lamio los dedos con toda la paciencia del mundo.

Naomi estaba más que excitada, quería algo mas y esta vez ella lo haría, cambio de lugar con Kame, quedando ella arriba, beso sus labios dejándolo con ganas de mas, tomo sus mano y las puso sobre su cabeza así le facilitaría el trabajo, de sus labios paso a su cuello el cual beso sin compasión, siguió bajando por todo su torso dejando besos húmedos, fue bajando y bajando hasta que llego hasta… Kame gruño excitado por el tacto en aquella parte, Naomi ahora estaba con ambas manos en la masculinidad de Kame totalmente erecta.

Comenzó con un masaje lento y tortuoso que volvía loco a Kame, cada vez gemía y gruñía más alto, Naomi se lo llevo a la boca, provocando un gemido ronco de parte de Kame, las manos que algunas vez estuvieron encima de su cabeza ahora estaban sobre la cabeza de Naomi incitándola a seguir con su labor, y así fue, Naomi siguió con su labor, hasta un punto donde solo se escucho un gruñido ronco de Kame y nada más, el pelicafé se levanto quedando apoyado en los codos y vio algo que nunca vería, a Naomi tragándose todo lo que él le había dejado en su boca, cada gota de su ser paso por su garganta, algo que lo excito de sobremanera, sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo y la posiciona debajo suyo con las piernas abiertas, se acerco hacia ella posicionando su hombría en la entrada de Naomi, de una estocada estuvo adentro, Naomi gimió más fuerte y Kame empezó a moverse, cada vez era más rápido, cada estocada era más salvaje y placentera, Naomi y Kame gemían a la par, cada vez más cerca de llegar al clímax, Kame la toma por las caderas, siente como Naomi se contrae por dentro , los últimos movimientos y… se derrama en ella, dejando todo su ser dentro de ella, sin desperdiciar ni una sola gota.

Naomi esta exhausta, pero Kame no le daría tregua, la tomo de nuevo y la puso encima del, quedando Naomi arriba, Kame seguía adentro solo basta cono moverse y eso hiso, comenzó a moverse y Naomi también, pero esta vez Naomi tomo el control, ella era la que se movía y hacia volver loco a Kame, se movía cada vez más rápido, Kame le apretó el trasero con ambas manos para que Naomi gimiera y logro. Estaban muy cerca del clímax cuando Naomi se dejo de mover, Kame frunció el ceño y la miro suplicante para que continuara, pero ella se negó, Kame se separo de ella y la posiciono debajo de ella, le abrió las piernas y con una sola estocada estuvo dentro de ella y así volvieron a empezar, pero esta vez mas salvaje, casa estocada era más fuerte y salvaje que antes, estaban por llegar al clímax, muy cerca…todo termino con un gruñido de Kame y un gemido de Naomi. Kame se acostó junto a ella y ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño.

(CASA KOKI)

Hinata entro al baño (Dejando la puerta semi abierta) paso al frente del gran espejo y se vio en el, estaba desnuda, nunca le había gustado verse en el espejo así, le daba vergüenza. Tomo una toalla la cual era muy pequeña y se envolvió como pudo, tapando apenas su trasero y sus senos, se mojo la cara y una vez lista se encamino hacia la puerta y para su sorpresa Koki la esperaba afuera (desnudo), Hinata lo miro sorprendida y retrocedió hasta chocar con la fría pared del baño. Koki la miraba de pies a cabeza, esa toalla diminuta que no tapaba casi nada no le ayudaba mucho, deja mucho para la imaginación. Koki alzo la vista y vio a Hinata totalmente sonrojada, se excito de sobremanera cuando la vio así y con la toalla que seguía pensando que no ayudaba mucho con la situación. Se le acerco y la acorralo en la pared, una vez cerca junto su cuerpo con el de ella, provocando que Hinata gimiera. Koki retiro la toalla tirándola lejos y con ambas manos tomo los senos de Hinata y los masajeo, mientras que con la boca lamia y mordisqueaba uno de sus pezones. La pelinegra gemía a lo alto arañando la espalda de Koki, una de las manos del hombre se deslizo hasta llegar a su centro, estaba mojada lo cual facilito la entrada, metió dos dedos y comenzó a moverlos muy despacio. Hinata estaba muy excitada, Koki alzo una de las piernas de Hinata para facilitar el trabajo, el movimiento de los dedos se volvió rápido, Hinata gemía cada vez más y cada vez se mojaba más, hasta que llego al orgasmo. Hinata miro a Koki deseosa de mas, asique cambiaron de lugares, ahora Koki estaba contra la pared, Hinata posiciono su trasero justo en la erección de Koki y comenzó a moverse encima del. Koki no podía creerlo, lo estaba masturbando con su trasero (una fantasía cumplida) con ambas manos tomo el trasero de Hinata y lo apretó, provocando un gemido de parte de él, estaba en el cielo cuando… Hinata se detiene, la miro suplicante para que continuara, Hinata se separo de él para agacharse y atender aquella erección. Koki solo sentía un placentero masaje, Hinata lo lamio un poco y luego se lo metió a la boca, succiono para arrancar gemidos roncos de Koki, el cual estaba a punto de desfallecer, quedaba muy poco, poco… Hinata se detuvo por 2 vez en el día, se separo y el la miro a ella, era la 2 vez en el día que lo había dejado con ganas y no abría una tercera vez, la puso contra la pared dándole la espalda a él, tomo su hombría y la situó en la entrada de Hinata, una sola estocada y estuvo adentro, con ambas manos tomo la cadera de Hinata y comenzó a envestirla de manera salvaje.

Ambos gemían al mismo tiempo, Hinata sentía que tocaría el cielo, cerca… hasta que Koki se detuvo, Hinata frunció el ceño. Koki la tomo y la subió al lavamanos, una vez más de una sola estocada estuvo dentro de ella, se le acerco al oído.

-Este es tu castigo por provocarme tanto… (Le dijo muy ronco, provocando un escalofrió placentero a Hinata)

Una vez más Koki continuo con su labor, pero esta vez no se detendría. Cada vez que entraba o salía era más salvaje, ambos gemían cada vez más, estaban llegando al clímax. Un gruñido de Koki y Hinata fue la respuesta, habían terminado, Koki se retiro de su interior dejando todo su ser adentro de ella, la tomo en brazos y se la levo a la cama. Ambos se quedaron dormidos apenas tocaron la cama, Hinata callo primero, pero Koki se quedo mirándola, no podía creer lo hermosa que era, el sueño por fin lo venció, cerró los ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño.

(CASA KAME)

La pieza estaba toda desordenada, Naomi estaba tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Kame, sin despertarlo porque si lo lograba sería muy peligroso. Se levanto como pudo, tomo toda su ropa dispersada por toda la habitación y se fue.

Quién diría que su cumpleaños sería tan divertido y que terminaría así con un hombre, estaba muy feliz por eso y apurada, llegaba tarde al trabajo, pero primero debía pasar por su casa para cambiarse y arreglarse.

(CASA KOKI)

Hinata estaba completamente vestida, estaba parada en el marco de la puerta mirando a Koki como dormía, sonrió ante aquel acto y se fue.

Eran las 12.30 de la tarde, que explicación le daría a su jefe por su tardanza, todavía no sabía, pero algo si sabía, que había sido una muy divertida noche.

(SEMANAS DESPUES)

(Agencia de Música)

Koki camina por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cafetería, ahí se encontraría con Kame (según lo acordado) una vez adentro se sentó en la mesa de siempre (una del centro). La cafetería estaba casi vacía, solo había un grupo de hombres y una mujer leyendo un libro.

-¡Aquí estabas Koki!, te he estado buscando… (Molesto se sentó)

-¡Baka!, te dije que nos encontraríamos aquí… (También molesto)

-Y… has encontrado algo (Pregunto Kame cambiando el tema)

-Nada, es como si se hubieran extinguido de la tierra… (Contesto frustrado Koki)

Después de que ambos se despertaron, no las encontraron en ninguna parte, ni siquiera en el Pub, estaban frustrados y muy molestos

En la puerta de la cafetería entro una mujer, tenia lentes, un tomate desordenado, pescadores y un poleron canguro que le quedaba gigante, estaba molesta y se le notaba, no había dormido muy bien últimamente, algo la mantenía despierta en las noches (O alguien) Sato Hinata estaba muy malhumorada (Mas que de costumbre). Entro y se sirvió un café, diviso a su hermana que estaba sentada en una de las mesas leyendo un libro.

-Naomi, ¿no tienes dinero para algo para comer? (Sentándose en la silla libre al frente de ella)

-Buenos días para ti también y creo q si, déjame buscar (Cerrando su libro y buscando dinero en su bolso)

Hinata esperaba cuando en eso diviso cierta cabeza azabache que le parecía conocida, lo miro determinadamente y era él, Hinata quedo paralizada y sonrojada.

-Toma Hinata, aquí tienes, aprovecha y cómprame algo… ¿Hinata? (Miro a Hinata que estaba sonrojada hasta los pies)

-¿¡Hinata que te pasa! (Naomi se estaba empezando a desesperar)

-SHH!, Naomi a la cuenta de tres, toma tus cosas y me sigues ok? (Dijo al fin después de su colapso)

-Bueno… (Naomi la miraba asustada)

-1…2…3! (Hinata tomo a Naomi de un tirón, pasando al frente de ciertos chicos que las quedaron mirando, Naomi cambio miradas con uno de los chicos y se sonrojo)

Una vez fuera de peligro, Hinata fue a dejar a su hermana al departamento de traducción y lenguas, Hinata estaba nerviosa, pero aun así pudo mirar a su hermana e informarle la situación.

-Los acabo de ver… a los dos en la cafetería… al parecer trabajan aquí también (Dijo rascándose la cabeza desesperadamente)

-¡QUEE!, asique eran ellos… por error intercambien miradas con uno… PERDON! (Dijo Naomi muy nerviosa)

-QUEE!, sabes que ahora nos buscaran… ANEGO BAKA!... ya no importa… a la hora de almuerzo en el mismo lugar de siempre me llamas y te vengo a buscar… baka (Dijo Hinata retirándose de la oficina dejando sola a Naomi)

(EN LA CAFETERIA)

-Kame…viste lo mismo que yo vi…cierto? (Dijo Koki con sonrisa malévola)

-Si… creo que las encontramos y ellas a nosotros (Con la misma sonrisa que Koki)

Se levantaron y se fueron, tenían mucho que planear e investigar.

(ESE MISMO DIA)

Hinata estaba en el departamento de Diseño, trabajando como siempre, estaba muy concentrada, cuando su celular vibra, era su hermana, le había dicho que no se preocupara y le se encontrarían en la cafetería, ella acepto y colgó. Estaba muerta de hambre, dejo su trabajo y se dirigió a la cafetería, cuando iba pasando por unos de los ventanales que parecía espejo se vio en el reflejo y vio que su trasero se veía mucho, acción seguida, se tapo con en poleron (Agradecía por todos los cielos que era largo) se miro determinadamente, nunca se había arreglado mucho y tampoco era tan linda, su hermana era más linda que ella, se subió los lente y siguió su camino. Una vez que llego a la cafetería no encontró a Naomi, frustrada decidió buscar una manzana (se la comería en la oficina), cuando iba saliendo de la cafetería alguien choco con ella, haciendo que botara su manzana.

-Hey!, imbécil fíjate por donde caminas (dijo Hinata acomodándose los lentes)

-No sabía que fueras tan ruda…

Hinata estaba sonrojada y paralizada, nunca pensó que se encontraría a Koki hay en ese momento y que lo había llamado imbécil.

-Ko…ki… (Solo atino a decir eso antes se sonrojarse mas)

-¿Quieres comer conmigo gatita? (Koki le guiño el ojo y le devolvió su manzana)

Hinata solo atino a asentir.

(OFICINA NAOMI)

Eran las 13.00, hora de almorzar. Naomi estaba guardando sus libros de traducción, tomo su bolso y cuando abrió la puerta alguien la esperaba al otro lado.

-Hola preciosa, ¿adónde vas? (Era Kame que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirándola de pies a cabeza)

-Ka…Kame, ¿qque hacess aquí? (-Naomi retrocedió hasta chocar con el escritorio)

Kame entro a la oficina, cerrando la puerta con seguro. Miro la oficina y luego a Naomi, nunca se imagino que luciría así: una falda semi-larga blanca, un chaleco Calipso muy gordito, su pelo seguía igual y unos lentes, totalmente diferente de cuando la conoció y además trabajaba en la misma agencia que el.

Kame se acerco y la tomo por la cintura, acorto la distancia entre ellos hasta que sus narices estuvieran muy cerca.

-¿Por qué me dejaste solo, conejita? (La abrazaba posesivamente)

Naomi no reaccionaba, solo atino a mirarlo y contestar que lo sentía (Acto seguido) Kame la soltó y la sentó en sus piernas, Naomi se saco los lente y llamo por celular a Hinata.

-Así Hinata no se preocupara o me vendrá a buscar… (Muy cerca de Kame y sus labios)

Kame sonrió y hiso lo mismo, tomo el celular y llamo a Koki, Naomi le quito el celular y lo dejo en la mesa, se acerco a él y lo beso de manera tierna y pacífica.

(CAFETERIA)

-No sabía que los almuerzos de aquí fueran tan ricos (Koki estaba satisfecho y sonriendo)

-No sabía que podías comer tanto (Hinata lo miraba atónita, 3 platos de comida y 2 postres, incluyendo el de ella)

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi gatita, vamos pregunta… (Koki ahora la miraba de una manera desafiante y seductora)

¿Te gustan los videos juegos? (Pregunto Hinata)

-Claro que si (Koki ahora sonreía)

-Ok… Vamos a mi casa y veremos que tan bueno eres, el perdedor hará lo que el otro quiera… ¿hecho? (Hinata ahora era la que miraba desafiante)

-¿Lo que quiera?, está bien, acepto, espero que no te arrepientas gatita… (Koki la tomaba ahora de la mano y se la llevaba fuera de la cafetería).

(OFICINA NAOMI)

Kame y Naomi encerrados en la oficina, Kame levanto a Naomi y la subió al escritorio (todo los que estaba encima de este término en el piso) sin separase de Naomi le subió la falda dejándole las piernas libres al tacto. Naomi no se quedó atrás, le quieto la chaqueta de cuero dejándolo solo en polera. Kame sin despegar la mirada seductora de Naomi se quitó la polera dejando su torso al aire.

-Esto me recuerda a la noche que pasamos juntos… (Le hablo al oído ronco mientras le tocaba las piernas)

-Kamenashi-san… (Naomi estaba sonrojada a mas no poder, dándole un toque se sensualidad e inocencia)

-Es Kame… ya te lo dije ya (Tocándola las piernas hasta legar al trasero)

Comenzó a besarla salvajemente, metiendo sus manos debajo de aquel chaleco frondoso, el cual molestaba muchísimo, le alzo los brazos y se lo quito, ahora lo único que molestaba era su camisa, pero ya no estaría por mucho tiempo en su lugar.

Naomi se desabotono cada botón de su camisa con toda la paciencia del mundo, cosa que a Kame le desespero muchísimo y termino por romperle la camisa a Naomi de un tirón, la falda por suerte no corrió la misma suerte pero sus tangas si, fueron arrancadas de un tirón.

La tocaba desesperadamente, como si la estuviera reclamando, se bajó los pantalones y el bóxer, dejando su hombría al aire, Naomi se sonrojo, pero ese sonrojo pasaron a ser gemidos, kame había introducido dos dedos en su centro para prepararla mejor, Naomi sentía que estaba por llegar al cielo cuando Kame se detuvo, lo miro con reproche, pero lo único que recibió a cambio fue una sonrisa lujuriosa de parte el, que significaba que era la hora, se posiciono en su centro y muy lento se adentró en ella, disfrutando su interior, Naomi dejo escapar un suspiro muy lento y se dejó hacer sobre el escritorio, entregándose completamente.

-nunca había visto algo tan sexy como eso… (Kame ahora totalmente dentro de ella)

La tomo de las caderas y comenzó a envestirla lento primero, casi como una tortura, Naomi gemía en cada envestida. Las envestidas lentas se volvieron rápidas y luego salvajes. Kame gruñía a lo bajo y Naomi gemía, estaban próximos a llegar al clímax, quedaba poco, muy poco…

Se derramo completamente dentro de ella, no dejo que ninguna gota se desperdiciara, salió de ella y la beso tiernamente. Ambo se vistieron rápidamente y una vez que iban a salir de la oficina Naomi recordó que tenía que terminar unas cosas, asique le pidió a Kame que él se fuera que luego lo alcanzaba y así fue.

Naomi tomo su bolso apurada, se había pasado ya tres días sin haberse tomado la pastilla, no pensaba tener un encuentro así y menos a esa hora. Tomo las tres pastillas y se las trago, el mes pasado había tenido un atraso de una semana lo cual la asusto muchísimo, por suerte no había sido nada, pero ahora había sido demasiado descuidada, ahora solo tendría que esperar hasta su próximo periodo para descartar la idea de un embarazo. Tomo su bolso y salió de la oficina con dirección a los estacionamientos.

(CASA NAOMI Y HINATA)

Hinata y Koki habían jugado 10 juegos distintos, en los cuales habían empatado en todos, al parecer el deseo de ganar esta simple apuesta significaba mucho para ambos.

-¿Qué jugaremos esta vez? (Pregunto Koki un poco aburrido)

-Soul Scalibur 3, pero podríamos hacerlo más interesante el juego… (Propuso Hinata mirando a Koki con sensualidad)

-Y… ¿Qué podría hacerlo más interesante?... (Ahora Koki la miraba de la misma manera)

-Cada vez que uno gane, el perdedor tendrá que sacarse alguna prenda de ropa… y el que quede con menos ropa será el perdedor…

-Acepto, ¿Pero el perdedor se sacara cualquier prenda que el ganador elija cierto? (Pregunto Koki)

-Cualquiera que el ganador elija…

-OK!, prepárate gatita porque terminaras completamente desnuda ante el rey de los videos juegos (Koki ahora más entusiasmado)

La primera pelea fue rápida, ninguno perdió, pero una vez que comenzó la segunda todo cambio, Koki activo un especial y mato a Hinata de un K.O.; Koki miro victorioso a Hinata como reclamando su premio y así fue.

-Quítate el poleron, pero hazlo lento (Koki le guiño un ojo luego terminar)

-AHH?, ¿¡porque lento! (Hinata se sonrojo ante la petición de su compañero)

-Para disfrutar la vista (soltó sin ningún escrúpulo)

-ok… pero afírmame la polera para que no se me suba… (Totalmente sonrojada)

Koki tomo a Hinata del brazo y la sentó encima del, dejando las piernas a cada lado, posiciono sus manos en las caderas de Hinata y le sonrió.

-Cuando tú quieras…

Hinata comenzó a subirse el poleron lento, mientras Koki le afirmaba la polera. Una vez que estuvo fuera el poleron, Koki miro de pies a cabeza a Hinata, estaba encima del, con una polera de tirantes simple que estaba mal acomodada dejando mucho a la imaginación, con el cabello suelto y semi-despeinado dando un toque sensual, tuvo que resistir la tentación de tomarla y hacerle el amor hay mismo, Hinata se dio cuenta de este hecho y comenzó a tentarlo.

-Uff… hace calor aquí o soy yo… (Abanicándose con una mano y la otra en la polera justo en el escote)

Estaba provocando a Koki y estaba resultando.

La segunda pelea comenzó, apenas Koki toco el control Hinata ya había ganado, Koki perplejo vio un gran K.O en la pantalla.

-TSK… (Koki todavía con el control en la mano y la otra rascándose la cabeza)

-Ya que estas sin chaqueta, creo que comenzare con la polera… (Hinata gateo hasta llegar a sus piernas y se sentó sobre el)

-Hi-Hinata que haces? (Koki fue despojado de su polera, dejando su torso al descubierto)

-Listo, mucho mejor… (Hinata seguía encima de Koki y peligrosamente cerca)

La tercera pelea nunca llego, Koki y Hinata estaban en el sillón frente al televisor muy ocupados besándose apasionadamente, Koki acorralando a Hinata entre él y el sillón, cada vez que la tocaba, ella soltaba un gemido que excitaba de sobremanera a Koki.

Koki bajo sus manos pasando por los senos de Hinata, bajando por el abdomen hasta llegar a sus pantalones, se los desabrocho, los deslizo por sus piernas dejándola solo con su tanga. Una vez que pretendía hace lo mismo con sus tangas, Hinata cambio de lugares, quedando ella encima de Koki. Desabrocho sus pantalones y se los saco, una vez que estuvieron fuera Hinata se quito la polera muy lento para torturar a Koki, cosa que resulto, Koki no podía aguantar por mucho tiempo y no era por el hecho de que una mujer estuviera encima de él desvistiéndose, sino que el conjunto negro con encaje lo estaba matando, agregando el amado tatuaje que tenía en su espalda baja.

Koki se sentó con ella encima, la beso de una manera salvaje y posesiva, una de sus manos se deslizo por su sostén y voló lejos, cerca de la televisión, una presión insoportable en su bóxer lo estaba matando iban a comenzar cuando…

RING! RING!...(Contestadora automática ON)

-Hinata, soy Naomi si estas en casa por favor prepara la cena para 3, iré con Kamenashi-san, estaré en unos 5 min. Chao! (CUELGA)

RING! RING! (Contestadora automática ON)

-Hinata ya estoy en el estacionamiento ten todo listo!, yane! (CUELGA)

Hinata se pone blanca y se paro encima de Koki, vistiéndose lo más rápido que puede, Koki hace lo mismo, pero la pregunta que estaba en la cabeza de Hinata era: ¿Cómo rayos era que había llegado tan rápido?.

Hinata en la cocina preparando todo y Koki en el comedor jugando video-juegos.

Se abre la puerta de entrada y entra Naomi con Kame

-Hinata ya llegue! (Naomi grito para que su hermana la escuchara)

-OI BAKA!, avísame por lo menos una hora antes de que vas a venir con alguien para cenar… (Hinata se le acerca y la golpea en la cabeza)

-Perdón… ¿pero lograste hacer algo?

-CLARO QUE SI!, Baka!

Kame ajeno a la situación veía como las hermanas interactuaban y diviso una cabeza negra muy familiar jugando en la sala de estar.

-¿Esta Koki aquí? (Señalando la cabeza negra)

-eh!... emm… si (Hinata se sonrojo y se fue a la cocina a terminar de servir la comida)

Koki se volteo y vio a Naomi y a Kame, se le acerco y abrazo muy efusivamente a su amigo

-OH! KAME!

-Hola!, que haces aquí? (abrazando a su amigo también)

-Hinata me invito a jugar video-juegos (sonriendo)

Naomi miro a Koki y luego a Kame, Koki y Hinata se parecían tanto las mismas aficiones y gustos, ahora entendía de porque se gustaban tanto pero no lo admitían.

-Naomi-chan!, la cena esta lista, vamos a comer antes que se enfrié! (caminado a la mesa con los platos)

Naomi se acerco a la mesa de centro y dejo sus cosas y las de Kame, cuando de repente algo negro cerca de la televisión le llamo la atención…

-Hinata, ¿qué es esto? (mostrando el sostén de encaje negro de Hinata al mundo)

Hinata y Kame sin habla, mientras Koki se atoraba con la comida.

Habían pasado dos meses, Hinata y Koki se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, todos les decían que hacían muy buena pareja, pero ellos no contestaban y se sonrojaban.

Naomi y Kame se veían dos o tres veces a la semana para comer o salir por ahí, Naomi todavía tenía vergüenza de ver a Kame y se ponía muy nerviosa cuando se juntaban.

(6.00 AM- CASA NAOMI Y HINATA)

Se siente como alguien corre con dirección al baño y se escucha como vomita.

-¡¿por que tengo nauseas todas las mañanas? (Naomi tiro la cadena del WC y se limpio los residuos de la boca)

Salió del baño con dirección a la cocina donde esta su hermana haciendo el desayuno.

-Buenos días Nee-chan…

-Buenos di… ANEGO!, TE SIENTES BIEN? (Hinata se le acerco y le toco la frente y tenía algo de fiebre)

-me siento bien, tranquila no es nada… (Naomi planeaba sentarse a comer, pero su hermana la tomo y se la llevo al hospital más cercano)

(EN EL HOSPITAL)

Pasaron 3 horas metidas en el hospital, Hinata estaba sentada en la sala de espera cuando en eso su hermana salió de la consulta, se acerco a Hinata y se hecho en su regazo a llorar.

-Naomi que pasa?, porque lloras? (Hinata acariciaba a su hermana para tranquilizarla)

-Hi- Hinata… estoy… embarazada… (Naomi hundió más su rostro en el regazo de Hinata para que se la consumiera)

Embarazada?, desde cuándo?, si con la única persona que tuvo sexo fue con… todo fue claro ne ese minuto

-Es de Kamenashi-san… cierto? (pregunto Hinata tomando el rostro de su hermana)

- sí, no sé como paso fui muy cuidadosa siempre… no se qué hare ahora, ya no puedo hacer un aborto tiene 1 mes… Hinata no se qué hacer, ayúdame! (Naomi lloraba cada vez mas)

Hinata miro furiosa a su hermana y la levanto de un tirón

-Sato Naomi, no vuelvas a decir esas estupideces y es obvio lo que tienes que hacer, tienes que decir a Kamenashi-san y si no le dices tú… le digo yo, está claro?

Naomi no dijo nada, ambas volvieron a su departamento y no volvieron a hablar del tema.

(CASA KAME)

Koki estaba viendo televisión, en eso entra Kame a la habitación furioso y lanza su celular sin darse cuenta que le cae en la cabeza a Koki.

-OI! Kame que te pasa? (Sobándose la cabeza)

-Desde la mañana que estoy tratando de llamar a Naomi y no me contesta, llamo a su casa y tampoco me contesta… (Echándose en el sillón)

-Qué raro, hoy día llame a Hinata y me dijo que su hermana estuvo todo el día en la casa y que estaba jugando video-juegos… (Rascando se la cabeza para recordar)

-QUE? (Miles de pequeñas venas y un aura asesina apareció sobre Kame, por primera vez en toda su vida Koki temió por su vida)

(CASA NAOMI Y HINATA)

DING-DONG!

Suena el timbre, Hinata se acerca abrir y una vez que abre una escena horrible frente a sus ojos, Koki siendo arrastrado por Kame (Tal vez inconsciente) y Kame con un aura asesina que se solo verlo causaba miedo.

-Hola Hinata, ¿por casualidad estará Naomi en casa? (Pregunto Kame con una sonrisa de miedo)

-ss-si, pasen por favor… (Hinata los invito a pasar)

Naomi estaba en la sala de estar jugando la última etapa del juego, El gran Jefe!, cuando en eso alguien se cruza entre ella y la televisión y pierde de vista el juego y pierde.

HEY! ESTABA JUNGAN…DO…KAMENASHI-SAN! (Luego de decir eso Naomi se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo a su habitación)

Kame lo más rápido que pudo trato de seguirla y lo único que obtuvo fue un portazo en la cara. Hinata y Koki que estaba ajeno a la situación lo vieron todo.

-Naomi abre la puerta! (Kame golpeo la puerta)

-NO! Y que haces aquí!, quien te dijo que estaba aquí!

-Hinata le dijo a Koki que estabas aquí, y ábreme la puerta!

Hinata se acerco a la puerta de Naomi y de una patada la abrió, dejando a Naomi y Kame impactados.

-Deja de hacer escándalo y cuéntale la verdad, porque si no le cuentas tu le cuento yo! (tomando a Naomi de un brazo)

-¿Qué cosa me tiene que contar? (Pregunto Kame mirando a Naomi)

-No le digas! (Salto Naomi encima de su hermana tapándole la boca)

-Naomi salte!, dile ahora o lo hago yo! (Mirando furiosa a Naomi)

Por un momento hubo gritos y pataleos hasta que la paciencia de Hinata llego a su límite, tomo a su hermana y miro a Kame.

-Naomi está embarazada (Luego de decir esto, Hinata se retiro de la habitación y luego de la casa)

Kame y Naomi se quedaron solos, se miraron pero Naomi desvió inmediatamente la mirada.

-Porque no me dijiste… (Kame la miraba, su voz sonaba molesta, muy molesta)

-… (Silencio, Naomi no dijo nada)

-¿No me dirás nada Naomi? (Kame estaba perdiendo la paciencia)

-… (Naomi seguía sin responder)

Kame no dijo nada más y se fue, dejando sola a Naomi en su pieza y en la casa. Sabía que esto ocurriría, pero porque no dijo nada, tanto le costaba admitir que estaba embaraza, lo peor de todo era que le costaba admitir que estaba enamorada de él. Todo era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.

-Todo abría sido mejor si nunca te hubiera conocido…Kamenashi-san…, si nunca nos hubiéramos visto en el pub, ahora no estaría enamorada de ti…

Naomi se dejo caer en su cama y lloro, lloro como nunca había llorado en su vida.

(CASA KOKI)

Hinata seguía enojada por el escandalo que había hecho Naomi en la casa

-Hinata… ¿podrías dejar de desquitarte con mi cojín? (Koki la miraba con miedo)

-AHH! (lo miro enojada y con los puños cerrados, preparando el golpe siguiente)

- Ya déjalo, no es problema tuyo ahora, Kame ya lo sabe y Naomi tendrá que asumir (la miro serio y la trajo a su regazo)

-Me gustaría dejarlo, pero es mi hermana… AHH! (Lanzo un puño y sin darse cuenta le llego de lleno en el estomago a Koki)

Koki tenia la cabeza tirada hacia abajo por el golpe, el cabello le cubría los ojos, miro a Hinata.

-No se me ocurre de que manera castigarte por el golpe… (La mirada de Koki no era la misma y Hinata entro en pánico)

-KO-KOKI…LO SIENTO DE VERDAD… (Hinata se levanto de su regazo y se comenzó a alejar)

-OHH valla que lo vas a lamentar Hinata, si te atrapo no te podrás levantar por una semana… (Se fue acercando a Hinata mientras se quitaba su polera)

Hinata entendió lo que quiso decir Koki, era una invitación subliminal a terminar lo que habían empezado en su departamento.

-Si es que logras atraparme… (Lo dijo quitándose el poleron lo más lento posible como le gustaba a él)

Aquella acción había levantado mucho la polera de Hinata, dejando a la vista sus sostenes. Koki gruño y camino decidido a atraparla y tumbarla sobre cualquier cosa que tuviera cerca, Hinata retrocedió cuando vio que Koki se movía y comenzó la persecución.

Hinata se coloco detrás de la mesa, pero no fue obstáculo para Koki, subió encima de ella y cuando estuvo por atraparla ella huyo, detrás del sillón, sillas, pilares, todo lo mismo hasta que una mala acción de Hinata la condeno, huyo por el pasillo a la pieza de Koki, cuando llego hay o había nada mas que una cama y unos muebles pegados a la pared.

-Mierda… (La había cagado y en grande)

-¿Con esa boca comes? (le mostro la sonrisa mas maliciosa que tenia)

-Koki, podríamos hacer un tiempo fuera… tengo que ir al baño… (Lo miro asustada)

-Ni lo sueñes… (Se le abalanzo encima y la atrapo)

La acorralo entre el y la pared. Hinata esta dándole la espalda y sus manos estaba por encima de ella, fuertemente afirmadas por Koki.

-esto me recuerda cuando lo hicimos en el baño… (Le susurro en el oído)

-¿te han dicho alguna vez que eres pervertida mente sexi? (pegando su cuerpo con el de Koki)

Con eso Koki mando lo poco que tenia de autocontrol a la mierda, desabrocho los pantalones de Hinata con una mano mientras que con otra le afirmaba las manos, le quito los pantalones, luego la polera, dejándola solo en ropa interior.

-¿sabias que me gusta el encaje? (le susurro al oído)

-y eso que no haz visto el conjunto blanco (le miro de lado, incitándolo)

-Ohh…me encantaría verlo (volteándola)

Le soltó las manos y Hinata se abalanzo sobre Koki y lo tiro sobre la cama…

(CASA NAOMI Y HINATA)

Naomi un poco mas tranquila salió de su habitación con dirección a la cocina, llorar tanto le había abierto el apetito y mas encima estando embarazada, los antojos eran incontrolables.

Llego a la cocina y cuando disponía a salir de ella se encontró con un Kame muy enojado en el umbral de la puerta, observándola.

-Tu y yo vamos a tener una conversación seria ahora… (Mirándola fijamente)

-si… (Contesto con la cabeza baja)

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón, Kame la observaba fijamente mientras Naomi evitaba mirarlo.

-Por que no me dijiste…(mirándola fijo)

-no quería crearte problemas…(sin mirarlo)

-como me vas a crear problemas, bueno es algo que no habíamos planeado, pero es obvio que ya no somos solo amigos (levantándole el rostro)

-Kamenashi-san venimos de mundos distintos, mucha gente te odiara por esto y a mi también. No es que no hubiera un hijo tuyo pero abría sido mejor si fuera con la persona que amas… (Comenzando a llorar)

-y quien dijo que yo no te amaba… (Acercándose lentamente y besándole la frente)

Naomi abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo, no podía creerlo, el, aquel hombre que era imposible la amaba y además tendría un hijo con el.

-te amo Kame… (Sonriendo y abalanzándose sobre el)

Kame la sostuvo en sus brazos y le acaricio el cabello como a una niña pequeña. Desde ahora muchas cosas cambiarían, su vida profesional y privada, porque ahora el tenia una familia, su familia.

-Creo que tendremos que ir pensando en como llamarlo y tendré que hacer espacio en mi apartamento (le sonrió a Naomi)

-AH? , quieres que me valla a vivir contigo y Hinata? (Lo miro sorprendida)

-Creo que Hinata se entretendrá bastante con Koki (sonrió)

Naomi se sonrojo y asintió. Desde ahora viviría con Kame, los tres juntos.

(CASA KOKI)

Hinata tenía acorralado a Koki en la cama, besos cargados de lujuria no se hicieron esperar. Koki tomo a Hinata y se posiciono sobre ella, besando todo lo que tuviera a su alcance, mientras Hinata le aruñaba la espalda.

-cada vez que haces eso me desesperas gatita… (Quitándole el sostén)

-meow… (Le susurro al oído)

Koki no aguanto mas, le quito (corrección) rompió las bragas de Hinata y se quito el bóxer, tomo las piernas de Hinata y se las subió hasta sus hombros y de una sola estocada estaba dentro de ella.

Sus movimientos eran bruscos y salvajes, la previa que habían hecho en el apartamento de Hinata lo había calentado más de la cuenta, agregando el hecho de la ropa interior donde fue cuando mando el poco autocontrol que tenía la mierda.

Hinata se aferro de los brazos de Koki y enterró sus uñas en ellos, Koki la tomo y la puso encima de él. Ella lo estaba montando y él lo disfrutaba. Koki apretó el trasero de Hinata para intensificar el ritmo, subía y baja rápido. Quedaba muy poco para terminaran, Hinata estaba apunto, pero Koki se detuvo de la nada, bajo a Hinata y se puso encima de ella. Hinata de mala gana miro a Koki por a verla interrumpido.

-Tranquila gatita, tengo toda la noche para recompensarte… (Le susurro)

De nuevo Koki la penetro sin aviso, manteniendo el mismo ritmo anterior y muchas más rápido.

Llegaron juntos al clímax, Hinata araño la espalda de Koki mientras soltaba un gemido y Koki la apretó contra si mientras gruñía soltando todo dentro de ella.

(AL DIA SIGUIENTE)

Hinata estaba boca abajo en la cama de Koki, la luz se filtraba por las cortinas. Se levanto y miro a su alrededor.

-Mhh…ñaaa! (Hinata se revolcó en la cama)

Koki solo atino a estirar el brazo y atraparla para pegarla a su cuerpo

-Buenos días gatita (le susurro al oído)

-Buenos días… ¿como esta tu espalda? (le pregunto sonriendo)

-Me duele, pero sobrevire (se acercó y la beso)

RING-RING!

Hinata se despego de Koki a duras penas, era su celular el que sonaba. De mala gana se levanto a contestarlo, cuando contesto se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda y Koki la observaba atento.

-Alo…?

-BAKA!, que bueno que me llamas, ya dejaste de hacer escandalo y asumiste tu realidad?

-si estoy con el…

-ok. Nos vemos

Hinata se devolvió a la cama mientras Koki la seguía con la mirada

-Si me miras así, pensare que eres un pervertido (le dijo sonrojada)

-Si, soy pervertido y tú eres una exhibicionista (levantándose para ir al baño)

-MIRA QUIEN HABLA! (Se levanto para seguirlo)

(8 MESES DESPUES)

-¿¡PODRIAS QUEDARTE QUIETA! (Le grito enojada)

-perdón, es que Kame me hace cosquillas. (Riéndose)

-KAMENASHI-SAN por favor deja de hacerle cosquillas!, de verdad quiero tener esta foto! (enojada)

-OK, dejar de tocarla! (rindiéndose y sonriendo)

Faltaban 2 semanas para que él bebe de Kame y Naomi naciera, seria una niña y Hinata les estaba sacando una foto antes de que naciera él bebe.

En estos 9 meses habían pasado muchas cosas, Kame y Naomi se habían casado y vivían juntos, Hinata vivía junto con Koki y estaban comprometidos. Todo estaba saliendo perfecto.

-AHH! (Naomi grito)

-QUE SUCEDE! (Kame, Hinata y Koki gritaron al unísono)

-Creo que va a nacer….AHHH! (sintiendo contracciones)

-QUEE!, AHORA! (Kame muy preocupado e impactado)

-SI!, AHORA! (Naomi grito)

FIN! Dx


End file.
